Fred Fisher
| birth_place = Cologne, Germany | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | instrument = | genre = | occupation = Songwriter, music publisher | years_active = 1900s–1940 | label = | associated_acts = Joseph McCarthy | website = }} Fred Fisher (born Alfred Breitenbach, September 3, 1875 – January 14, 1942) was a German-born American songwriter and Tin Pan Alley music publisher. Biography Fisher was born in Cologne. His parents were Max and Theodora Breitenbach. After visiting the United States in 1892, he immigrated in 1900, where he adopted the name Fred Fischer. He founded the Fred Fischer Music Publishing Company in 1907. During World War I he changed his surname to Fisher to make it seem less Germanic.Jack Gottlieb, Funny, It Doesn't Sound Jewish: How Yiddish Songs and Synagogue Melodies Influenced Tin Pan Alley, Broadway, and Hollywood, Volume 1, pg. 25, SUNY Press (2004) In 1914, Fred Fisher married Ana Fisher ( Davidovitch, later anglicized as Davis; born 1896). Their children – Daniel ("Danny"; 1920–2001), Marvin (1916–1993), and Doris (1915–2003) – also wrote songs professionally.Honor Roll of Popular Song Writers: No. 13 – Fred Fisher, by Jack Burton, Billboard (magazine), pg. 48, March 19, 1949 Fisher died in Manhattan, New YorkSongwriters Attend Fred Fisher's Rites: Buck Praises Him for Great Contribution to Music,'' The New York Times, January 17, 1942''Hit Songs' Author Suicide by Hanging,'' The New York Times, January 15, 1942 and was interred at Maimonides Cemetery in Brooklyn. In 1970, Fred Fisher was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame. The Ripley's "Believe It or Not" column credited him with writing more Irish songs than anyone else.Jack Gottlieb, Funny ... '', pg 25 Selected compositions *"If the Man in the Moon Were a Coon," by Fred Fischer, Will Rossiter (1867–1954) (pub) (1905) (this was his first hit; it combined two then-popular song themes, Moon songs and Coon songs) *"Come Josephine In My Flying Machine," by Fred Fischer, Shapiro (pub) (1910) *"Peg O' My Heart, words by Alfred Bryan, music by Fred Fisher, Leo Feist (pub) (1913) *"Who paid the rent for Mrs. Rip Van Winkle?" words by Alfred Bryan, music by Fred Fischer, Leo Feist (pub) (1914) *"Lorraine (My Beautiful Alsace Lorraine)" lyrics by Al Bryan, music by Fred Fisher, McCarthy & Fisher (pub) (1917) *"They Go Wild, Simply Wild, Over Me," words by Joe McCarthy (1885–1943), music by Fred Fisher, McCarthy & Fisher (pub) (1917) *"The Popular Wobbly," parody of "They Go Wild, Simply Wild, Over Me," words by T-Bone Slim (1880–1942), Industrial Workers of the World (pub) (1920) *"Dardanella," words by Fred Fisher, music by Felix Bernard (1897–1944) & Johnny S. Black (1895–1936), McCarthy & Fisher Inc. (1919) *"Chicago," by Fred Fisher, Fred Fisher (pub) (1922) *"That's When Your Heartaches Begin," by William Raskin, George Brown (Billy Hill), and Fred Fisher, Fred Fisher Music Co. (1940) (an Ink Spots tune recorded in 1957 by Elvis) *"Your Feet's Too Big," by Ada Benson, Fred Fisher, The Four Ink Spots (1936) *"I'd Rather Be Blue," words by Billy Rose, music by Fred Fisher, Irving Berlin (pub) (1928) *"Whispering Grass," words by Fred Fisher, music by Doris Fisher, Mills Music Inc. (pub) (1940) Some of his other songs are; * 1917 "Pull the Cork Out of Erin Let the River Shannon Flow". L: Addison Burkhardt * 1918 "Come Across, Yankee Boy, Come Across". L: Alfred Bryan * 1918 "In the Harbor of My Mother's Arms". L: Monty Brice * 1918 "Little Blue Bonnet Girl" * 1918 "Mister McAdoo". L: Joseph McCarthy & Alfred Bryan * 1918 "Oui, Oui, Marie". L: Alfred Bryan * 1918 "Sink All Your Ships in the Ocean Blue". L: Jack Glogau * 1918 "Wee, Wee, Marie (Will You Do Zis for Me)". L: Joseph McCarthy & Alfred Bryan * 1918 "We're All Comrades Now". L: Joe McCarthy * 1918 "When Yankee Doodle Sails Upon the Good Ship Home Sweet Home". L: Addison Burkhardt Filmography * ''My Man (1928) – Fanny Brice sings I'd Rather Be Blue, a Fisher-Billy Rose collaboration that was later covered by Barbra Streisand. * Oh, You Beautiful Doll (1949) – This film is a fictionalized Hollywood biography featuring many of Fisher's songs. A Tin Pan Alley promoter (Mark Stevens) turns serious composer Fred Breitenbach (S.Z. Sakall) into songwriter Fred Fisher. Gallery File:ComeJosephineBrownieCarrollCover.jpg|Come Josephine In My Flying Machine 1910 File:TheyGoWildCover.jpg|They Go Wild, Simply Wild, Over Me 1917 File:Dardanella1919.jpg|Dardanella 1919 File:ChicagoToddlingCoverBlossomSeeley.jpg|Chicago 1922 References General references Source Citation: * American National Biography. 24 volumes. Edited by John A. Garraty and Mark C. Carnes. New York: Oxford University Press, 1999 * American Popular Songs. From the Revolutionary War to the present. Edited by David Ewen. New York: Random House, 1966 * American Songwriters. By David Ewen. New York: H.W. Wilson Co., 1987 * The ASCAP Biographical Dictionary. Third edition. New York: American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers, 1966 * ASCAP Biographical Dictionary. Fourth edition. Compiled for the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers by Jaques Cattell Press. New York: R.R. Bowker, 1980 * Biographical Dictionary of American Music. By Charles Eugene Claghorn. West Nyack, NY: Parker Publishing Co., 1973 * Biography Index. A cumulative index to biographical material in books and magazines. Volume 1: January 1946 - July 1949. New York: H.W. Wilson Co., 1949 * Biography Index. A cumulative index to biographical material in books and magazines. Volume 6: September 1961 - August 1964. New York: H.W. Wilson Co., 1965 * Biography Index. A cumulative index to biographical material in books and magazines. Volume 15: September 1986 - August 1988. New York: H.W. Wilson Co., 1988 * Biography Index. A cumulative index to biographical material in books and magazines. Volume 16: September 1988 - August 1990. New York: H.W. Wilson Co., 1990 * The Complete Encyclopedia of Popular Music and Jazz, 1900-1950. Three volumes. By Roger D. Kinkle. New Rochelle, NY: Arlington House Publishers, 1974. Biographies are located in Volumes 2 and 3 * Dictionary of Pseudonyms. Third edition. By Adrian Room. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Co., 1998 * The Encyclopedia of Popular Music. Third edition. Eight volumes. Edited by Colin Larkin. London: MUZE, 1998. Grove's Dictionaries, New York, 1998 * The Heritage Encyclopedia of Band Music. Composers and their music. Supplement. By William H. Rehrig. Westerville, OH: Integrity Press, 1996 * The New American Dictionary of Music. By Philip D. Morehead with Anne MacNeil. New York: Dutton, 1991 * The New Grove Dictionary of American Music. Four volumes. Edited by H. Wiley Hitchcock and Stanley Sadie. London: Macmillan Press, 1986 * Notable Names in the American Theatre. Clifton, NJ: James T. White & Co., 1976. Earlier edition published as The Biographical Encyclopaedia and Who's Who of the American Theatre * The Oxford Companion to Popular Music. By Peter Gammond. Oxford, England: Oxford University Press, 1991 * Popular American Composers. From Revolutionary times to the present. A biographical and critical guide. First edition. Compiled and edited by David Ewen. New York: H.W. Wilson Co., 1962 * Songwriters. A biographical dictionary with discographies. By Nigel Harrison. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Co., 1998 * Sweet and Lowdown. America's popular song writers. By Warren Craig. Metuchen, NJ: Scarecrow Press, 1978. Biographies appear in the 'After Tin Pan Alley' section, beginning on page 91 * Tin Pan Alley. An encyclopedia of the golden age of American song. By David A. Jasen. New York: Routledge, 2003 Inline citations External links * * *Victor Records Discography *Fred Fisher at the Sheet Music Consortium ;Articles *Fred Fisher at AllMusic * ;Streaming audio *Fred Fisher on Edison Records *Fred Fisher on Victor Records Category:1875 births Category:1942 deaths Category:American male songwriters Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:German Jews Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Music publishers (people) Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees